


Midnight

by Tybir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: Another writing exercise, this time to learn smut.Explicit Liontrust, established relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/gifts), [Eriakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/gifts).



> READ THE WARNINGS.  
> EXPLICIT SMUT, MMK?  
> Thank you to Ren for beta! <3  
> Thank you also to the Liontrust chat for corrupting me.

Lothar woke to the feel of soft lips against his side. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was still dark, probably very early in the morning and definitely nowhere near time to wake up. Apparently his mage companion hadn’t realised this, because Khadgar was certainly awake. Interested to know what his partner was up to, Lothar feigned sleep. Khadgar’s lips gently trailed up the warrior’s side until they neared his shoulder. The sheets then rustled slightly as the mage rolled onto his other side to give him better access to the arm that was draped around him.

Continuing his gentle ministrations, Khadgar made his way along Lothar’s shoulder and down his arm. The mage paused at Lothar’s hand, nuzzling it briefly before licking it a few times. Lothar bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to suppress a smile. Khadgar’s soft tongue was tickling him. After a few more licks Khadgar moved onto the fingers, licking him collectively before taking one into his mouth and sucking it.

After a minute or so Khadgar’s insistent suckling started to slow and Lothar realised he was falling back to sleep. Losing patience, the commander decided to reveal he was awake by rolling onto his side. He used his free hand to pull Khadgar’s warm body flush against his chest, eliciting a surprised yelp from the mage that saw Lothar’s wet fingers fall from his mouth. Lothar pressed a loving kiss to Khadgar’s cheek. The next thing he knew Khadgar had rolled over to face him and their lips were locked together in something far more passionate.

Lothar could feel the mage’s growing hardness pressing against his thigh. He lifted Khadgar’s leg over his waist to give him better access to his companion’s rear. He used his conveniently wet fingers to gently probe, and found Khadgar’s body giving way much easier than usual. Lothar attributed it to the mage’s sleepiness and stored this new information away for later. Working Khadgar open, Lothar finally allowed the now quite eager mage to roll them over once more, this time so Lothar was on his back and Khadgar atop him. The room was still very dark and Lothar could barely see the mage. He briefly wondered if he should light a candle. He loved seeing Khadgar’s face when they were together. The thought was chased from his head and soon as he felt the mage lower himself onto Lothar.  

All thoughts fled. Lothar groaned as Khadgar began to move. The mage tilted his head back and moaned. He then fell forward when Lothar’s hand wrapped around his cock. Lothar tugged, rubbed and stroked. Khadgar moaned appreciatively in response. Lothar increased the speed of his thrusts. Khadgar’s hands were pressed against Lothar’s chest, holding him up. Lothar was bucking upwards now. One hand rested against Khadgar’s rump, encouraging his movements as the other continued to tug on the mage’s cock.

Khadgar’s voice grew higher in pitch and he started to arch his back further. Lothar grunted as he thrust upwards hard, hoping to bring them both off together. He stroked Khadgar one final time and was rewarded by wetness flooding his hand. Combined with the tightness around him, it was enough to send Lothar over the edge as well.

Lothar wasn’t sure how long he lay there panting with Khadgar collapsed beside him. The sound of harsh breathing tapered off as they began to relax. Lothar supposed he should clean them up, but sleep was tugging at him as insistently as Khadgar’s tongue had earlier. He settled for wiping Khadgar’s seed on the bed sheets, rationalising that it was about time they were changed anyway, and rolled onto his side to face his companion. Khadgar’s eyes were closed and he appeared close to sleep. Lothar placed a gentle kiss on the mage’s lips before settling down to sleep as well. He smiled as he felt Khadgar rest his head against Lothar’s neck, snuggling up close for the remainder of the night. 


End file.
